


Chocolates~

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocolate, Chocolate Kink, FFXV, Food Kink, Kinks, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Short, lips, mouths, sexy-ish, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: Noctis finds out Prompto has a chocolate kink.
Relationships: Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Chocolates~

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, this doesn’t have any sexual content, and I was gonna rate it T but I did want to risk under rating it... anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Also this is... really weird if you don’t have a food/chocolate kink...

"Hey Babe, I got your favourite chocolates." Prince Noctis informed his boyfriend as he set a box in his hands, removing his black blazer after a long day of boring, official work.

"Aww Noct, you're too sweet!" Prompto eagerly accepted the gift, setting down the photography magazine his attention was previously set on, and greeting his lover with a warm hug.

"It's seroiusly like, the least I could do after not seeing you all day." Noctis contorted, face flushing just a little with how happy he made the blonde. "Must've been boring as hell without me."

Prompto's face reddened a shade when the raven sat beside him, an arm draping over his waist. "It was defiantly... Uneventful." He meddled with the box' wrapper, crinckling sounds emitting from near his fingertips. After a moment, he finally pulled off the plastic wrap. "So, are these chocolates or..." Prompto picked one out, twirling it in his fingers for a moment before continuing. "...sexy chocolates?"

Noctis stared blankly for a moment, his overworked brain not properly prossesing the other's words. "What the fuck are 'sexy chocolates'?"

Prompto looked shocked, as though Noctis had asked what his own name was. His eyes were wide as his cheeks flushed, looking like a deer in headlights for a moment before averting his gaze back to the box in his lap. "Ah--n-nevermind." He stuttered. "I was just, um, lonely? Without you, so I was just, randomly saying... About chocolates. so that we could maybe... Y'know."

"Prom...does chocolate interest you? Like, erotically?" Noctis questioned blandly, leaning slightly over Prompto so it was harder for him to get away.

"Bah! O-of course not! I wouldn't be into something that weird and inconvenient! Wh-why would you suggest something like that, dude?" Prompto stammered, trying to avoid his boyfriend's penatraiting gaze.

Noctis, having learned years ago that that stutter meant a lie, took the wrapped chocolate from the younger man's hand and peeled away at the tinfoil. Having no idea what to do next, Noctis leaned back onto his own cushion on the sofa, holding the sweet up to his lips.

Prompto's eyes locked onto the bluenette's lips, and the shudder that radiated from his body when he ran his tongue up the candy most deffinatly did not go unnoticed. Proud of the reaction, Noctis licked it once more, baby blue eyes wide as they stared at him intently.

"N-Noct..." The blonde breathed subconsciously, his lips barely moving to form the syllable as he got lost in a kind of trance. The raven tried a bunch of things to please his lover, swirling his tongue around the treat, kissing it, taking little nips, but the thing that seemed to cause the most reaction was when Noctis smeared the melty parts onto his lips, licking it off after.

Noctis decided to repeat his actions when Prompto clenched his fingers on the couch fabric. He slid the sweet across his slightly parted lips, the littlest bit of excess allowing him a preview to the light, sweet flavour of milk chocolate.

Once thoroughly coated with a light colour of creamy brown, Noctis massaged his lips together softly. Enjoying every little reaction Prompto allowed him, Noctis slid his tounge snails-pace across his mouth, the chocolate retreating and a romantic shade of pink being left in it's place. With every little millimetre of desert removed from the raven's face, Prompto's pupils widened to paranormal levels.

The little huffs of breath escaping the blonde's nose became increasingly audible, a visable tent rising in this casual grey sweatpants. Noctis decided to mess with the chocolate for a little longer, teasing Prompto just as he liked to.

Suddenly, a hand clamped hard on Noct's wrist. The prince' line of sight raised, locking eyes with Prompto, whom seemed who have fallen from his trance.

"Pro-"

"Noctis. Bed, now."

The raven eagerly followed the blonde, stoping only for a half second to retrieve the chocolate box, tagging it along for their fun.

Wow. Who knew finding out about a kink could be so exiting? And how long until they found out more kinks?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one shot, (and I mean, it still kind of is) but I decided to make it a series, so prompt me with any kink ideas you have for these two! If your idea inspires me, I’ll totally use it to add more works to this series.
> 
> *edit* okay, due to no one giving me prompts, this is no longer a prompt series.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
